


Beast Woman

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s01e05 The Jersey Devil, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: He doesn’t dare to move to look closer at the face hidden in the shadows.





	Beast Woman

The room is dark, damp scent of an abandoned house fills his nose, dust and mold and urine all around. He doesn’t dare to move to look closer at the face hidden in the shadows. The woman above him smelling of forest after dark, a wild animal.  
Her eyes gleam like cat’s, fingernails scratching through white cotton of his modern age shirt, bunching alien fabric in hands, ripping it open to find what’s beneath, the tearing sound is deafening. Warm but still dangerous, coarse hands test his flesh, sending his heart racing as she runs them over his chest. She’s naked, weight shifting, her sex separated from his by nothing but the wool of his slacks and centuries of fake guilt and shame.   
His nipples harden under her fingertips, cock grows stiff as she rubs her hips against him, urging him on. She’s hot, unapologetically so, her fear disappearing as she asserts her power over him. This weaker animal that wouldn’t fight her because there’s no way to fight it, it’s instinct.   
He can feel the wetness, coating him as he rests his hands on her hips, he’s naked too, moving slowly, guiding her heat, aligning her to feel it around him. She gasps as he fills her, moans with pleasure. All he can see is a shape framed in a single ray of sunshine from the skylight behind her, head thrown back, wild hair tumbling down surprisingly slender shoulders.   
She rides him, breasts slightly bouncing. Yelps when he finds the hard nub of her clit and flicks it. The sound of their rugged breathing and wet bodies meeting is something primal, the natural way of things. Mulder feels the orgasm building, as if his whole life was gathering to leave him and fill her, with new life possibly. This is a nature’s calls, the animal instinct.   
Her breast is small and fits his palm perfectly as he pinches her nipple roughly, pulling her attention back from the darkness of pleasure just to flick her clit and push her and into her deeper. She gasps surprised but not unhappy and he groans as she sinks down onto him, they move together, faster.   
She moans with each thrust, the pitch rising into a scream when her body spasms and stops; buried inside her tight heat he feels it pulse around him, her orgasm still echoing in the darkness. His own release tethered on one last string, breath caught watching as she leans over him, face finally close enough to see perfectly.   
Her hair is red, eyes blue, Scully’s face beautiful as the first dawn on earth fills his vision as she breathes his name and he comes, hard and long… 

Mulder woke up with a start, as if he hit the ground falling from a mile high.   
Heart pounding in his chest, breathing hard, he lifted the blanket he slept under, sighed, then laughed covering his eyes. The cotton of his PJ pants soaking through and cooling fast.


End file.
